Friendship is Acceptance
by Bacon n' Eggs
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Kirihara is changing, and quite drastically too. They always told him never to change, but life is harsh. He just doesn't want to lose anyone, especially a certain red-headed friend. Rated T for language. Possible shonen-ai. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Old Antics

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, sadly. Sometimes, though, well actually all of the time, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. XD Anyway, I wish I did though because that would mean I had amazing artistic ability, which I don't, and then I could marry all of the characters and not be a whore. lol

* * *

**Summary: **Kirihara is changing, and quite drastically too. Rejection lingers on his mind 24/7 as he thinks of his friends, wondering what their reactions will be. They always told him never to change, but life is harsh and that's what shapes you into who you are. Kirihara doesn't know who he is anymore and he fears everyone won't like the new him. All he needed was just a little encouragement from a redheaded boy to make him see what was really there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _**((NOT BETA-ED)) **_Yes, yes, I know I said it was a one shot, but due to this being around 3 pages tops, I had to cut it back a little. So, therefore I couldn't really make it all out on what I had wanted it to be. You never know, I might actually make this a multi-chapter thing. Who knows? Oh, that's right. I do. XD Well, here's the extended version of my short story. I hope this makes things a little bit easier to understand and hopefully all is good. OH! And if you're wondering, I didn't add "senpai" to the last one-shot because Hello! This is English class, not English and Japanese. I'll use Japanese names and people, but I cannot use their vocabulary or else... my teacher shall kill me. XD Just thought I'd make that clear. All feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy this little fic. *Note: This probably will be made into a full-time story. Just you wait... and don't be surprised if there is shonen-ai. Hey, the other one wasn't so you can't judge me. XD*  
_

* * *

**Friendship is Acceptance**_  
Chapter 1: Old Antics_  
((Started: Feb. 8th/Finished: Feb. 24th))

Winter had approached Japan and filled the land with snow. Everything was covered in white, purifying everything over again. It was at this time that Kirihara decided to take a walk to the city park. It wasn't cold outside, so Kirihara didn't mind. He just wanted to breathe in the cool, fresh air and awaken his sleeping mind.

He wore a tan overcoat accompanied by black, plain jeans. He stuffed his hand into the coat's pockets for he did not put gloves on his hands. As he walked down the streets, he saw the snow falling and Kirihara exhaled to watch his breath form puffs of white, smokey air. He laughed at his old antics which never seemed to have faded.

After quite a bit of walking, Kirihara finally made his way into the city park. Since it was winter and the beginning of December, there were lights decorating the park, lighting it up in blues, greens, reds, whites, and so many other colors. It was breathtaking, especially through his view. Kirihara scanned the park and began walking through it yet again, but was quickly reminded of why he took the walk in the first place.

Kirihara stopped underneath the large tree centered in the park and became lost in his thoughts. He had become quite mature this year, to everyone's surprise. He used to be the class clown; the person who always commented inappropriately on matters at the wrong time and acted so childish. He'd always fall asleep in class before, but now he's wide awake and paying attention in class. Who knew things could be so easy if you actually paid attention? He'd even answers questions aloud in class and get them right, volunteer to read and solve problems on the board, all without a single childish comment or smart remark. This greatly surprised the teachers, but made them happy all in the end. He'd get hundreds on his homework, but when it came to projects and tests, Kirihara would make sure he only scored in the mid to low eighties, even when he knew every single answer for the test. This confused all of his teachers, wondering why he could do so well yet not at least get a 95 on his tests.

He did this because of his team. He didn't want anyone to know of his new behavior. He was only told to raise his grades from failing to passing and now he averaged around fifteen points above failing so no one could complain. His teammates were surprised to see his grades were higher and he was as well, even though he was holding back.

What Kirihara supposed the reason why he was doing so was because of fear. What does he have to be afraid of though? Rejection, is was he thinks all the time. They accepted him when he was childish and idiotic, they all said he kept the team alive with his behavior. Even Niou said this to him since his maturity has grown as well.

Would the team die if he became more serious? Would they all reject him? Kirihara began to walk around the park again as everyone's voices began to ring in his head: Buchou's, fukubuchou's, Yanagi's, etc. Everyone. It was overwhelming. _(A/N: They go in this order; Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Niou, Jackal, and Marui.)_

"_Be strong, Kirihara."_

"_Even though you're a brat, you sure do know how to keep things lively."_

"_You're fine the way you are, through my eyes." _

Kirihara had always gotten a kick out of Yanagi's comment. It always made him laugh and always stop to wonder. Yanagi always had his eyes closed, so how could he...? Kirihara shook his head before he could go into debate on how he could make Yanagi's comment make actual sense. He had received Sanada's comment after being reprimanded by him. It even scared him after he actually _smiled_ and ruffled his hair. _That_ gave him quite a scare so he had only nodded and trogged slowly onto the courts. _(A/N: Yes, trogged is actually a word. XD) _As for his buchou, he had no idea whatsoever that had to do with this, but it just came to mind. Perhaps it was the only thing he had closest to this situation?

"_You make things fun, Kirihara."_

"_I nominate you to be prankster junior when I cannot prank, got it?"_

"_Who knew babysitting such a child could be so fun?"_

Yagyuu had told Kirihara this after they were told to play two on one games. He was partnered up with him and they went against Niou, and afterwards Yagyuu had commented on how fun it had been. Niou thought differently since he made it sound like it wasn't fun in the first place. Kirihara had laughed at that moment. Niou had gotten a kick out of the prank Kirihara had pulled on Sanada by dying his cap pink with the word "Sexy" in bold letters across it; hence the statement Niou had given. And as for Jackal, well, he always said stuff like that.

"_Ne, don't ever change..."_

Kirihara stopped in his tracks as the sentence replayed in his head over and over again like a broken player. There was only one person left on the team; the one who owns this voice: Marui.

Kirihara thought, no, he_ knew_, that he was more worried about Marui's response to all of this than out of the lot. Marui was the very first to accept him when he first came to Rikkai Dai. And to top it all off, he had to go on and say that to him. Kirihara had never imagined he'd change, so at that time, he said that he never would. The price has him caught at the throat though, since he had changed when he promised he wouldn't and now he is lying to everyone. What should he do?

Kirihara sighed and shook his head, trying to erase his thoughts and worries, but to no avail. Perhaps he could try to change again? No, that was impossible. What's done is done. He changed for a reason and he'll just have to stand by that reason. But he couldn't help but just ask himself why as he walked down the streets, finding his way back to his vacant home.

_'Everything happens for a reason, Akaya,'_ he kept on telling himself, but he couldn't help but feel... unsatisfied.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, so I've gotten through this. Aren't you just so proud of me? Now, just for me to get past this chapter and update my other story. XD School has been a complete drag and I've been drabbling in my notebook all the time in study hall. Yes, I don't do my homework in study hall. I do it at midnight and all. XDD Mhm. It's true. So, please tell me what you think of this. It's completely different than that cheesy one-shot. This one will be more developed since it is not limited and what not. You can find the following in this story:_

_- Reason Akaya changes__  
- Full storyline (Development of changes)__  
- Some actual tennis practices__  
- Class periods and other behaviors  
- And some other things, but those shall be secret until they appear. *is still debating on adding shonen-ai*_

_So, please review and give me some feedback. And yes, I know they are all kinda OOC, but Kirihara literally _has_ to be OOC in this fic, you know? The theme just calls for it, but there _will_ be moments where his old personality pops back in, okay? So, yeah... Bye? XDDD_

_- Kacey_


	2. Chapter 2: Doomsday Early

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any other content in this fanfiction. I only own my ideas; vice versa will be credited._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _**((NOT BETA-ED)) **_Woohoo! I finally got this finished! I feel so bad since it's been 5 months though, practically. XD Sorry about that guys. I've not only been so busy, but I've have some love problems going on too. Wow, isn't it ironic how I'm writing these love fics and it happens? XDD Well, anyways, yeah. So that's my story. Also, I would have finished this in March, but my religion has a thing called Lent where you give something up for a month and I as the idiot who gave up writing. And that's how my procrastination began. Lmao I didn't upload it cause I was too busy proof-reading it and then all hell broke loose. But here's Chapter 2. For those awaiting the next chapter to "Indifferent," hold tight because I'm getting to it. AND I shall be updating "Asphyxiated" after that as well. I feel so accomplished. XD Well, enough of my babbling. Here ya go! XDDD Sorry if Marui and Kirihara seem a little OOC. I had difficulty at the house scene. lol_

_Oh, by the way, yes. A sneeze _**is** _worth 1/8 of an orgasm. I learned that the hard way. Plus, my sneezes are so squeaky, strong, and loud, it takes a lot more energy out of me with just one. So yes. And did you know that a pig's orgasm lasts 30 minutes? O.o The things teachers will tell you. lmao_

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tried. I really did. THat's why I was proof-reading for a month. Dx  
_

* * *

_**Reviewer's Lot:**_

**Lahdolphin – **Hmm... you'll see, after you read this chapter. I believe this chapter kind of states whether it will go in that direction or not. *wink wink nudge nudge* XD lol Aw, really? Why, thank you. I don't usually get many reviews so I always think I suck. XDD

I'm still trying to figure out the plot, actually. It's kind of difficult, but I'm slowly getting there. So thank you so much. And yeah, I put two in there. Perhaps I'll just wait until the end of each chapter and put them where they belong... at the end. XD So thank you for that advice. :D

And that's alright. I _love_ getting off topic with reviews. Lmao

**kreyzK – **Well, it's a bit of a long story. I had a dream about this and Akaya was like this and I thought I could alter it and stuffs and this was the outcome. Of course he's still childish in ways, but he's definitely more mature... if that made any sense at all. XDD

We shall have to see what is in store for these two. ;D

**Little Chiquita - **… You just said that so I'd update, wouldn't you? XD Well, you've already read it in my colorful notebook at school and no! You may not steal my green one! That is my KH and History notebook. XDD lmao

* * *

**F **r i e n d s h i p ** I **s** A **c c e p t a n c e_  
Chapter 2: Doomsday Early_  
((Started: March 8th/Finished:April 22nd))

Kirihara was in heaven at the moment. He was not only relaxed, but he as flying. Wait... flying? That's illogical which would mean... Crap!

Kirihara awakened with a jolt, causing some eyes to wander to him. What was he doing? He vowed he wouldn't fall asleep in class again. He blamed studying late for those tests. What's worse is that he missed 35 minutes of of today's topics. Damn math. He'd have to learn it by himself today.

The bell rang signaling for the next period to start; second period was next which just so happened to be English. Kirihara began sorting out his books and supplies, standing up in the process. Every student evacuated the room for their five minute break, leaving only Kirihara and his teacher in the room.

"Kirihara-kun." Kirihara stopped his actions to acknowledge his teacher.

"Yes, Hajima-sensei?" he politely responded. Hajima raised a paper to her face before setting it down on Kirihara's desk. The paper had an 82 circled at the top, left corner.

"Could you please enlighten me as to why you will score hundreds on homework and projects but have such low scores on tests?" she asked. Kirihara grimaced. "There is no explanation for this. I took the problems off of worksheets you easily aced. Don't get me wrong, I am very proud of your advancement, but why not even one one-hundred?" Kirihara looked down at his test paper before adverting his gaze.

"It's... It's not something you would understand... or anyone, for that matter," Kirihara replied. Hajima eyed Kirihara before softly sighing.

"Fine then, if you don't improve on your tests, I will advance you into 2-A math, for I know you will be forced to score your best."

"No!" Kirihara blurted. She wouldn't, no... she couldn't.

"Then score at least in the high ninety's on exams, okay?" Hajima bargained.

"But I... no, I can't."

"Then I shall register you for math class in 2-A. You'll be there by Saturday."

"But... But..." Kirihara whined. This wasn't going the way he had wanted.

"No 'Buts.' I already gave you another chance and you refused. You will be placed in 2-A math whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear, Kirihara-kun?" Kirihara slowly bowed his head.

"Yes, sensei." Why didn't he just promise to score higher? Now he'd have to face the others. This was not going well. Not at all. Kirihara straightened his posture before speaking again. "Sensei?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you... Do you think you could... keep this secret... from everyone? At least until I walk into that class?" Hajima raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Why? Everyone will soon find out anyway. There's really no point in keeping it secret."

"I know, but... could you please just oblige?" Kirihara begged. Hajima stared at the student warily before nodding slightly.

"Alright, Kirihara-kun. As you wish, but remember the old saying 'Be careful what you wish for.' I have a feeling it might come in handy in your dilemma," she replied before turning around and walking back to her desk to leave. "Now, behave yourself, Kirihara-kun. Don't be getting yourself into trouble now," she said while smiling and then disappeared through the door. Watching his teacher leave, Kirihara sat back down in his seat, thinking about the conversation he just had. Going from class 1-C to 2-A was a big jump; nearly impossible unless your Yanagi or buchou or anyone else, really. Everyone except for him. Everyone began filing into the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the end of the break and the beginning of the next period.

(1) Kirihara began thinking of everyone he knew in class 2-A: Jackal, Niou, Yagyuu, AND Marui. If they, no, _when_ they found out Kirihara was going to be in their math class, he was going to be in hot water. He won't be able to keep up his façade very well when that happens. Perhaps if he was to goof off in that class then- no, he couldn't do that. It would humiliate and disappoint Hajima-sensei for even recommending him for the class. He couldn't think of any other excuse as to what to do. Kirihara grudgingly admits that he just became the latest resident of Hell.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL PRACTICE**

"Jackal!" Jackal looked over his shoulder to find Maui walking towards him.

"Oh, Marui," Jackal acknowledged, standing up from his hunched position. "What is it?" he asked. Marui stopped walking and stood in front of Jackal.

"Have you seen Kirihara anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"Sorry, but I haven't. Perhaps he's sleeping somewhere?" he suggested. Marui shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps so," Marui said before he popped a bubble, lacing his hands behind his back. Just as those words were said, a boy with a familiar bob of messy, black hair appeared walking onto the courts.

"Kirihara!" Marui yelled, grabbing Kirihara's attention.

"Marui-senpai," Kirihara replied. Marui jogged up in front of him.

"Where've you been, kiddo?" he interrogated.

"Ano..." Kirihara trailed off.

"That's a very good question." Kirihara looked up as did Marui, only to find their fukubuchou standing RIGHT THERE!

"Fukubuchou..." Kirihara acknowledged nervously.

"You haven't answered the question, Kirihara. It is not polite to stall," Sanada said. Marui looked at him expectantly.

"Eto..." Kirihara didn't feel like lying today, so he'd say some of the truth. "My math teacher caught me in the hall and wanted to talk to me."

"Talk to you about... what?" Sanada pressed. Marui was just popping green bubbles, not a care in the world. Damn that redhead.

"She wanted to give me extra exercises for tonight's homework, since she had forgotten. I was struggling a bit and she gave me some help and all," he said, holding up a bunch of papers. He _did _get more papers from his teacher, but they were registration papers... for class 2-A math, but they didn't need to know that... yet.

"Very well then. Complete twenty laps for warm-up," Sanada commanded.

"Hai," Kirihara said as he walked over to a nearby bench to set down his bag.

"Marui," he heard Sanada call.

"Hai?" Marui answered.

"You may join Kirihara with his laps since you don't seem to be doing anything productive at the time." With that, Sanada left the scene and left a sighing Marui behind. Kirihara began running his laps and soon found Marui running at his pace.

"Yo, kiddo," Marui voiced.

"Senpai," Kirihara acknowledged. Marui squint his eyes as he closely examined Kirihara. He just so happened to turn his head at that moment and outwardly jerked away. "What on Earth?"

"You seem different," Marui stated before looking away. Kirihara's mind exploded.

"Wha-?" he asked. Marui shrugged as they finished their third lap.

"You're not as noisy today which would mean you're sleepy, which you aren't obviously. 'Cause if you were, then you'd be trying to fall asleep somewhere. You just seem... odd."

"Hn," Kirihara murmured. He was just so out of it today that he couldn't keep the façade up.

"Anything the matter?" Marui questioned. Kirihara hesitated before answering.

"There's just a lot of stuff going on... at home," Kirihara replied, which was true, to a point. Marui only nodded as a response as they closed in on their last lap. Kirihara stopped running, resting his hands on his knees. Marui walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the ace to look up.

"If there's anything bothering you and you need help, don't be afraid to come to me. I won't turn you away, and I will listen, 'k?" Kirihara stared at Marui before slowly nodding his head.

"Of course, Marui-senpai. Arigatou." Marui smiled and pat Kirihara on the back before walking over to the team. Kirihara decided to walk over to his bag, planning to retrieve his racket until his eyes glazed over. "Agh!" Kirihara lightly groaned. He rubbed his eyes and blinked until his eyes cleared. "Damn," he muttered.

Kirihara walked off through the courts until he found the outdoor sinks. He turned the water on, cupping his hands to throw the water into his face.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," he muttered. He knew staying up that late studying as a bad idea. Kirihara forced his sleepy eyes open and walked back to the courts.

(2) A whizzing sound found its way to Kirihara's ears as the ball passed him, landing on his side of the court. Niou straightened his posture and placed his left hand on his hip;his other hand letting the racket rest on his shoulder.

"Oi! What's your problem today, brat?" he sneered. Niou, as annoying as ever. Kirihara didn't reply. His eyes were red and droopy, but they definitely weren't from devil mode.

"Akaya!" Kirihara looked up to find Yukimura waiting patiently at the court entrance. Kirihara swallowed hard and walked over to his buchou.

"Yes, Yukimura-buchou?" Yukimura wore his trademark smile, scaring Akaya shitless.

"Did you not get eight hours of sleep last night?" Yukimura asked. Kirihara nodded regretfully. "How many did you receive?" Yukimura questioned. Kirihara looked off to his side. The whole team was watching. Magnificent.

"Four," he replied. He knew very well that he needed ten. Man, no wonder.

"And why is that?" Yukimura asked. Kirihara's heart stopped. He couldn't even tell the truth. Hell no! He couldn't. It was impossible. Kirihara glanced around again, finding the _entire_ tennis club watching now. Wow, should he get popcorn or something?

"Probably playing video games," Sanada muttered which everyone seemed to hear. _'I love you Sanada!'_ Kirihara screamed in his mind.

"No, I believe it was something else this time," Yanagi commented. '_Yanagi! How could you?'_ Sanada only grunted in reply. _'Dammit, Sanada. You were supposed to stand up for me unconsciously.'_

"Akaya?" Yukimura pressed.

'_It's now or never, I suppose,'_ Kirihara thought.

"I was..." he looked around the court, looking for an escape but found none. Only every member in the tennis club looking at him. What a great confidence booster. He looked back Yukimura who was patiently awaiting an answer. Kirihara looked up and voiced his response clearly. "I was studying." Kirihara almost lost all his composure when he saw Yukimura's smile fade quickly and his eyes opened. Not to mention Sanada looked like a fish out of water. What, with his mouth open like that and his eyes were bugging out. Kirihara wanted so much to laugh, but thought it inappropriate. His body shook with laughter but it looked like he was shaking from anxiety. He stopped shaking when his eyes fell back upon Yukimura.

"Honestly he's lying. That brat? Study? Pfft!" Niou said as he broke out in laughter. Yukimura's smile returned to his face.

"A word, please?" he asked before turning towards the clubhouse. "Everyone, back to practice!" Yukimura walked into the clubhouse, expecting Kirihara to follow. Kirihara slowly followed and walked into the clubhouse. He closed the door and found Yukimura sitting on one of the benches. Kirihara was becoming very nervous.

"You wanted a word, buchou?" he asked. Yukimura looked at the junior and smiled lightly.

"It's about time," Yukimura said. Kirihara blinked.

"What?" he asked completely dumbfounded. Yukimura closed his eyes and stood up.

"I was wondering when you'd hit puberty." Kirihara's eyes bulged and he gaped.

"What?" Yukimura chuckled. "That's personal... and it happened two years ago, okay? Sheesh!"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm only kidding."

_'Or is he?'_ Kirihara thought. "What I meant earlier is that you've finally picked up on your studies." Yukimura looked at Kirihara straight in the eyes. "You thought I didn't know?" he asked. Kirihara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yukimura knew? He actually knew?

_'How?' _he asked himself. As if reading his mind, Yukimura spoke again.

"Your teacher personally sought me out about your grades and your "strange behavior," wondering if I knew anything about it. Of course, I knew nothing since you had kept it secret from everyone except your classmates, really. You were confronted by your teacher today, were you not?" Kirihara slowly nodded, watching Yukimura sit back down. "So why?"

"Why what?" Kirihara asked, completely perplexed.

"Why not score hundreds? Why limit yourself? Why do you do this to your teachers? And most of all..." Yukimura was looking straight at Kirihara, as if looking into his soul. "Why hide this? From us? And do this to yourself?" Kirihara broke into a cold sweat. '_Why these questions? Why?' _ The truth would be the only safe route for now.

"I... I didn't want to change. I just did." Yukimura listened intently as Kirihara explained his reason for his actions. "I guess I was just afraid of rejection before I actually even figured myself out." That was the abridged version of the entire charade. Secrets weren't supposed to stay secret, after all, right? Kirihara looked over at his captain who was staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Not good enough?"

"I expected better," the bluenette said with a light smile as he stood. Wait a sec, did this mean...?

"Wait, does this mean... you accept me?" Kirihara asked. Yukimura eyed the teen in confusion.

"Why would I not accept you?" he asked. This befuddled Kirihara.

"Ugh... no reason. My mind was just speaking for itself," Kirihara covered up. Yukimura eyed the ace warily before shrugging it off.

"Very well then. That is all I needed to know." Yukimura started to walked towards the door but stopped when Kirihara's voice broke through the air.

"Buchou?" he called. Yukimura turned so he could face the youth.

"Yes, Akaya?" he replied.

"You... you won't tell anyone about... my change, will you?" he asked. The captain looked thoughtfully at the youth.

"Even if I don't, the team will find out eventually. I'm surprised the rumors haven't reached their ears yet, to be honest." Kirihara glanced around the room, as if it had answers, before replying to the bluenette.

"I know, but I'd like to tell them, or show them myself... when I'm ready. Yukimura finally nodded, giving his approval.

"As you wish, Akaya. I will honor your request, however know that it won't be easy." Yukimura said. He saw Kirihara's head lower and he sighed. He patted his on the shoulder, causing Kirihara to look up at him.

"Change isn't always bad, it's just how you do it. Don't rush it and you'll turn out just the way you should be: You." Those were the last words Kirihara heard from the blue-haired captain for the rest of that day.

* * *

**AFTER PRACTICE**

"Oi, kiddo!" Kirihara turned around to see a person with bright, red hair running towards him.

"Marui-senpai? What is it?" Marui flashed him a grin before voicing his reply.

"My mother would like to know if you would like to come over for dinner tonight, possibly spend the night as well. Don't feel as if you have to though, but I think it would be nice. But if not, that's okay." Kirihara nearly smiled at his friend's jumbled request. He couldn't help but accept.

"You can count me in," Kirihara said with a playful wink. _'I did _not_ just do that... Aw crap, I did.'_ To Kirihara's relief, Marui didn't catch it and smiled again.

"Great! Well, I have to stay back and lock the clubhouse today, but I'll be quick," he said before running off. Kirihara took this time to call his mother to notify her of his whereabouts which she agreed to.

"So, how was school?" she asked. Kirihara flinched. He had not yet been able to tell her about his schedule change.

"Um, yeah. About that..."

"You haven't gotten yourself in trouble again, have you?" his mother asked, her voice starting to possess a dangerous hint.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that," he defended. "I just... bumped up into the 2-A math class." He could hear his mother squealing with delight.

"About time you used that brain of yours for more than just tennis. I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Kirihara said but was overpowered by his mother's rambling.

"Wait until I tell the neighbors. I bet that'll set them straight." Kirihara's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his heart stopped.

"No!" he yelled, causing his mother to stop her ramble. _'Oh God.'_

"What?" his mother asked.

"Um, bragging is wrong and... and... and gives your ego a better chance of tumbling down in the end. Plus, I'd rather it just be a little family achievement." Kirihara babbled on, trying to find an escape.

"Alright," Kirihara's mom sighed out, her spirits slightly dampened. "We'll discuss that when you get back home. Now,you have your spare clothes at Marui's?" she asked.

"Yes mother," he replied. He had half of his closet over there, really, since he spends most of the summer and some weekends at his senpai's.

"And your toothbrush?" she asked.

"Yes, yes mother," he said, this time looking off to his side. He saw Marui walking back down the sidewalk and for some unknown reason, Kirihara felt overheated. "Gotta go now, mom. Love you," he said anxiously. This checklist could wait for next time... or never.

"But I-"

"Sorry, love you. 'Kay, thanks, bye!" Kirihara said frantically before hanging up on his dear mother. He turned to his right to find Marui smirking at him.

"Aw, poor little Akaya had to be separated from his mommy. Isn't it tragic?" Marui teased. Kirihara's face turned a bright shade of red before he burst in tantrum.

"What? No!"he defended lousily. He knew he should have taken those lessons from Niou-senpai. Why the hell he didn't was a mystery. Perhaps it was because when he had offered, Niou was currently obsessed with the movie "_Saw_." He didn't want to die yet.

"Come on, kid," Marui said, walking down the sidewalk like nothing had ever happened and he didn't just insult the junior ace. Kirihara pouted.

"I'm not a kid," he stated but followed obediently.

"You're right," Marui said thoughtfully. "You're a puppy."

"I am not!" Kirihara yelled, only receiving a laugh in return.

It really did confuse Kirihara. Ten minutes ago, he was calm and collected. Now that the redhead intruded in and invited him over, he was the little, rambunctious kid he was about one month ago. Why was he like this? Was he bipolar or something? And why did his face always seem to flush when he looked at the redhead? Come to think of it, maybe this is-

_'NO!'_ Kirihara's thoughts flared. _'Must not think dirty thoughts. Must not think dirty thoughts. Must not think dirty thou-'_ Wait a sec, that made it seem even dirtier. Well dang. What if he changed it a bit? _'Must not think the truth. Must not think the truth. Must not think the truth.'_ Ah, much better.

* * *

**M****ARUI **** RESIDENCE**

Marui plopped down onto his bed as Kirihara walked over to Marui's desk chair and sat in it, examining the walls. Marui propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's up with you?" he asked, noticing how distant the ace seemed. Kirihara looked at the older boy.

"Nothing," Kirihara replied with a light shrug. Marui eyed the youth before letting it go.

"Whatever you say, pup." The truth was, was that Kirihara was contemplating – yes, he just used that big word – about what he was thinking on the way to Marui's home. Why _did_ he get extremely warm around the older boy? Did his senpai just so happen to devour a furnace that was still on and its warmth is overheating the younger boy? No, no. Scratch that. It must be something else. Either way, that fact is still there that Kirihara – wait a sec... did he say... '_pup_?'

"I am not a puppy," Kirihara retorted.

"I didn't say you were a puppy now, did I? I said you were a pup," Marui replied, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Same diff," Kirihara said as he stood to sit where he usually sat: my Marui's feet. Marui sat up and looked at Kirihara.

"Um, no... no... They are from parallel universes," he stated, not a single hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kirihara looked up at Marui with complete disbelief.

"You honestly think that I would _actually _take that into mind?" he asked.

"Well, why _not _take it into mind?" the redhead questioned, sliding down the side of his bed to sit next to Kirihara. The junior ace raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where you are getting at." Marui fiddled with his thumbs.

"Sorry. Just having a moment," he said out-of-the-blue. Kirihara had a feeling that could compare to this situation: a hamster could figure out a rubics cube before one was even placed into his hands. Yeah, he had that feeling. What, with their bulking heads, chubby hands, and small arms... Wait, so off task here.

"A moment?" Kirihara inquired. Marui nodded.

"After this, I only have a year left. I feel as if I've been a terrible friend to you and I don't want to have any regrets. I get these moments that come anonymously and they just say _'This moment will never happen again, so just remember.'_ I hate that feeling, I just _hate_ it." Kirihara tilted his head to the side.

"Senpai, moments are supposed to be fun, not bad, so..." _'Ugh,'_ Kirihara grunted. He was bad at these sort of things. Marui, seeing Kirihara trying to cheer him up, laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, kiddo. I get it, I get it," he laughed. Kirihara smiled widely.

"That's more like it," Kirihara said. Marui gave another slight smile before standing up.

"As much as I hate to say it, we should do our homework." Kirihara groaned. Even if he did better in school, he still hated homework. Ugh, school. Let's not think about that. Ugh, homework. _'No homework!'_ Kirihara yelled in his mind.

"Aw, senpai," Kirihara whined. He really didn't want to do it. Marui put his hands on his hips. Now there's something new.

"No whining. Now, c'mon. It'll be done before you can say pastaferian." Kirihara narrowed his eyes a little and pouted at the older boy.

"Pastaferian," he repeated in a monotone voice.

"Shut up," Marui said before putting a piece of gum in his mouth. He then walked over to his bag, taking out two different colored folders. Kirihara groaned again. He _really _didn't want to do his homework. Marui walked back over and sat on the bed, waiting for Kirihara to get his homework. Kirihara didn't budge. This caused Marui to sigh. "C'mon, you lazy bum."

"But why?" Kirihara asked.

"Because you should keep your grades up?"

"But why?" he repeated.

"Just do it," Marui said. Kirihara didn't hesitate with his reply.

"But why?" he whined. Marui sighed irritatedly before giving a glare at the junior ace.

"Akaya!" he half growled, half yelled. Kirihara flinched slightly before pouting yet again and looking at his bag. He outstretched his hand then dropped it.

"Oh, I can't get it so I can't do it," Kirihara said. Marui raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Oh, but I am," the ace replied.

"Bakaya," Marui mumbled as he stood up and walked over to Kirihara's bag, picking it up. Kirihara took this moment to sprawl his body over the bed, taking up Marui's spot as well. Marui turned around seeing that his spot on the bed had been robbed.

"You can't be serious!" Marui practically yelled. "You claim you can't reach your bag that's 3 feet away from you yet you climb onto the bed and rob my spot?" Kirihara shrugged.

"Maybe," came his simple reply. Marui rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. The redhead walked over to the bed ad dropped the bag. Kirihara only stared down at it.

"What?" Marui asked.

"I can't unzip it," Kirihara replied, his eyes just smiling up at his senpai. Marui sudden;y had the urge to strangle the little demon. He, instead, decided on a new tactic.

"Okay. Oh! I know. Why don't I go give Yukimura-buchou a call and see if he would like to-"

"NO!" Kirihara yelled, now on his side of the bed and hugging Marui's legs. What a scene.

"God, Akaya. If you'd just cooperate I wouldn't have to go to that tactic," Marui said, ruffling Kirihara's hair yet again. "But what could I have expected? I'm trying to do homework with a puppy." Kirihara let go of Marui's legs and sat straight up on the bed, a pout evident on his face.

"I am _not_ a puppy," Kirihara retorted. Then, he sneezed, making Marui's face conceive a smirk.

"Aha! See? You are a puppy because whenever you lie, you sneeze. And how do I know that? Because _I_ am I genius, that I am," he said as he sat back on the bed as well.

"I do not," Kirihara muttered. Another, small and cute, sneeze was sounded. "And you aren't a genius, at least not to me." Kirihara thought he wouldn't sneeze, but he was wrong.

"Woohoo! That proves it. Aw, little Akaya thinks I am a genius. How sweet. Oh! And did you know a sneeze is 1/8 of an orgasm?" Kirihara's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind.

"What? Is not!" Kirihara exclaimed, sneezing again. "Dammit!"

"Half-way there, man," Marui commented, snickering as he did so.

"I am not!" Kirihara yelled again. You guessed it. He sneezed... again.

"Dang, you're one horny bastard; almost worse than Niou. Only two more sneezes to go." Kirihara squeezed his eyes shut. His head felt light and there as so much pressure built up in his sinuses.

"Am. Not," Kirihara seethed through clenched teeth. And there was his seventh sneeze. And worst of all, he felt another sneeze coming up. _'Shit.'_

Before he could sneeze, Marui pinched his nose. Blinking, Kirihara looked up at the sweet addict. "What?" he asked, his voice distorted.

"Don't need you having your first orgasm at fifteen. You're not Niou, for crying out loud," Marui commented. He looked off to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Don't think it should be a fake one either."

"Fake? But you told me-"

"Ah, but even if science proves it, it isn't caused naturally." Kirihara felt a blush creep up his face. He then swatted away Marui's hand to rub his nose, all the while glaring at him.

"S'your fault anyway..." Kirihara muttered.

"Oh really?" Marui questioned, raising another eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Kirihara retorted, returning to his childish side again. Ah, the stubborn little brat he once was.

"Hm. Whatever then," Marui said. "Now, let's do our homework so it's outta the way." Kirihara groaned again but finally decided to cooperate.

"Fine," Kirihara grumbled as he took out a pencil and his English homework. Just as he was about to write the answer down, he remembered his situation. _'Crap,'_ Kirihara thought. _'English is supposedly my worst subject.' _Kirihara glanced over at his senpai. _'If Marui sees that I finish too quickly or even sees his papers, he'll flip!'_ Kirihara looked back at his paper. _'Damn.' _He didn't want to ask for help because he didn't need it, but remembering what he said earlier, he'd have no choice. '_Perhaps if I look like I'm struggling, it'll work. Put down a few wrong answers, have Marui look it over, even though he'll probably flip, and then I'll be done! Perfect, Kirihara. Perfect!'_

While in his little plan brainstorm, Marui had noticed Kirihara looking at him and realized that he was probably struggling. His theory was proven correct when the junior ace asked for him.

"Senpai," Kirihara began.

"You know you can drop the senpai act. We're not in school so just call me what you usually do," Marui said as he continued jotting down answers on his paper.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, Marui?" he started again.

"Yes, Kirihara?" Marui replied, now looking at him.

"Could you... help... me?" he asked. Even though he did it a million times before, he was having difficulty this time around. Why was it so hard? Then again, the other times was when he didn't know anything... and Sanada threatened for him to get help from the redhead. Now, he knows the concept more than well and he's hiding a huge secret from everyone practically. Maybe that was why. _'Just calm down,'_ Kirihara told himself.

"Sure thing," Marui said, pushing his homework aside. He leaned over, looking at Kirihara's English.

"Ah, English again, eh? Lucky you have a genius like me helping you, huh?" Marui said with a wide smirk.

"Oh, just help me," Kirihara replied as he rolled his eyes, only a faint blush crept up his neck as the redhead was so close to him. No, _really_ close. Like, closer than usual close. Aw, forget it, he was just really close, okay? Marui ended up laughing anyway before he returned his attention back to the homework.

"So..." Marui squinted his eyes as he read the directions. "Translate each sentence into the proper English structure. Remove all 'deadwood', extra words. Remember to use correct English abbreviations and switch the verbs and nouns when needed... _'__Like Statue of Liberty is to US and Eiffel Tower to France; Mount Fuji stands as the symbol of Japanese pride...'_" Marui stared at the paper before yelling. Yup, he's flipping out now. "What the hell is this? Some advanced stuff?(2) What do they think they are doing? No wonder you're having problems!" Kirihara felt all that blood drain from his face. Doesn't look like Marui will get over this. Well, at least he wasn't blushing anymore. Must think of an excuse.

"Um, Marui. It's alright. I must've grabbed the wrong sheet. She gave us extra papers to work on for practice and I must've missed the other pile," Kirihara lied. Marui stopped his ranting.

"Oh, is that it?" Marui asked. "Well, it can't be helped, I suppose. Need any other help?" If Kirihara wasn't supposed to be keeping his cool, his head would've met the ground after the entire scene. Marui gave up way too easily. But hey, it made things easier for Kirihara, so he hasn't complaining. Now if only he could make him set up a match with him more easily...

"Uh, no. I only have math left and I... sorta get it. I'm doing better at least," he admitted. He actually understood it all, but he couldn't say that. Not yet, at least. "Thanks though."

"Okay, but if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask, alright?" Kirihara nodded, causing Marui to smile and ruffle his hair. Kirihara retorted with a "hey," causing them both to laugh. The two of them went back to their work. Kirihara had to be really careful till the week ended.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

(3) Kirihara walked down the street, groaning in the process. It was his first day in 2-A math. He was no longer in 1-C. Man, that was such a jump! Perhaps he shouldn't have done so well on his homework. Or maybe he should have just done what his teacher wanted him to. No, wait, he could tell from her. If he had done so, she would've transferred him regardless. He suddenly became an advanced student, so he'd need to be put in an advanced class. But dwelling aside, he continued walking down the sidewalk heading to the dreaded school. How was he going to survive? It's near impossible! His feet soon began to drag and his shoulders slumped. He knew he should've agreed to have been home-schooled.

"Where's a dark hole when you need one?" he asked. All of a sudden, he felt pressure on the back of his neck as he was suddenly pulled into a headlock. "Gwah!"

"A dark hole? Why would the little trouble maker want to be in a dark hole. Is the little troll thinking about ditching school again? What a shame that'd be." Kirihara groaned inwardly as he recognized the voice and the vice grip.

"Niou-senpai, let go," he commanded. Wow, a kohai telling his senpai to do something. That won't end well. The platinum-haired boy payed no attention to the ace's commancs.

"Why don't I escort you to class? That way you won't be able to escape. Whoa, isn't that a great plan?"

"Oh, God. You're starting to sound like Marui," Kirihara muttered. Niou's ears perked at this._ 'Did he just say Marui's name without 'senpai'?'_ An evil smirk spread wide across his face. _'That's interesting. I'll have to give fatty hell for it later.'_

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Kirihara replied as his head perked up. When he saw Niou's face, he k_new_ something was up._ 'Niou only smirks that evilly if- Oh, God. He heard!'_ Kirihara's face turned so red that he'd beat a tomato at a color contest. "Let's just get to class," Kirihara said quickly, averting his gaze from his silver-haired senpai.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just drop you off at your class." Kirihara's eyes suddenly widened. How the hell could he have forgotten? Damn Niou with his brainwashing. Niou was going to take him to his Math class... his 'old' one...

_'Damnit. I have failed,'_ Kirihara thought to himself. And no sooner was he shoved into his old classroom and forced to sit down. This only made things harder since he'd have to leave and explain things to Niou... AGAIN! Not to mention Niou was leaning at the door frame and his old math teacher looked up with raised eyebrows. Kirihara shook his head visible only for Hajima-sensei to notice. Se glanced over at the door and realization hit her. She nodded and sooner or later, Niou left and after waiting 5 minutes, Kirihara sprinted out of the room to make it to 2-A on time. Hajima couldn't help but chuckle to herself lightly. _'What a strange bunch they are.'_

Kirihara stood in front of the door to 2-A. It literally was doomsday early for him. He tried to decide if he'd be roasted alive or smashed to pieces instantly. He really did hope it was the latter.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Woot! Done! Okay, so here's some extras from the numbers. Thanks to _**Lahdolphin**_, I realized my author notes posted throughout the story were disrupting, and even though the numbers still somewhat disrupt, it's only a number that you will hopefully refer to at the end of the story down here. So yeah, please refer. XD_

_**(1) **I am perpetually confused about the ages half the time. I know Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi are the oldest, so then Jackal, Marui, Niou,and Yagyuu are a grade below them, so then Kirihara would be below them. Then I got confused with thinking about it because then it said he wasn't accepted as a freshman on the team then he's there and bah! So yeah, I set it up like this. Hope you don't mind. XD lol_

_**(2)** First off, I'm not translating that. I have this chapter delayed as much as it is. If I took the time to translate that, you wouldn't have seen this chapter until well into 2011. So yeah, be happy. Plus, I'm not learning English in Japan, since I live in the U.S., so I have no idea what exercises are to be expected since of the different school curriculums. Therefore, I made up my own crap. XD_

_**(3) **I didn't feel like writing the entire week. Yes, I'm lazy. That's why this chapter is so lazy. I've never done that before. XD But yeah, so um... I skipped to the good part. I couldn't think of anything else important for the week, but I have the PERFECT plot for chapter three. Already have started writing. So yeah, I again, skipped the weeks events. Just more Kirihara being cautious and tennis and Marui! :D For you yaoi saps... even though I am one too. XD_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^ ^ FIFTEEN FREAKING PAGES LONG! :O You better love me! XDD_


End file.
